National League 2016-17
The 2016–17 National League season, known as the Vanarama National League for sponsorship reasons, is the second season under English football's new title of National League, thirteenth season consisting of three divisions and the thirty-eighth season overall. The National League covers the top two levels of Non-League football in England. The National League is the fifth highest level of the overall pyramid, whilst the National League North and National League South exist at the sixth level. The top team and the winner of the play-off of the Premier division will be promoted to Football League Two, while the bottom four are relegated to the North or South divisions. The champions of the North and South divisions will be promoted to the Premier division, alongside the play-off winners from each division. The bottom three in each of the North and South divisions are relegated to the premier divisions of the Northern Premier League, Isthmian League or Southern League. The fixtures were announced on 6 July 2016. National League Promotion and relegation The following teams changed divisions after the 2015–16 season. Solihull Moors were the first team to be promoted after North Ferriby United's 2–0 loss to Stalybridge Celtic on 13 April 2016 clinched them the National League North title. This will be their first season in the National League. Sutton United were promoted on 23 April 2016 after a 2–0 win over Chelmsford City, returning to the league for the first time in sixteen years. Dagenham & Redbridge were relegated from Football League Two on 16 April 2016 after their 3–2 loss to Leyton Orient returning to the fifth tier after nine years in the Football League. York City were relegated on 23 April after their 3–0 loss to Accrington Stanley on 23 April 2016, returning to the league for the first time since the 2011–12 season. North Ferriby United's 2–1 win over A.F.C. Fylde and Maidstone United's win on penalties over Ebbsfleet United made them the National League North and National League South playoff winners respectively. It is the first time both teams have competed in the league. The six teams replace Cheltenham Town, Grimsby Town, FC Halifax Town, Altrincham, Kidderminster Harriers and Welling United. Cheltenham Town were promoted back to League Two at their first attempt after beating FC Halifax Town 2–0 on 16 April 2016. Kidderminster Harriers and Welling United were relegated on the same day after defeats to Barrow and Chester. On the final day of the season, Altrincham were relegated after losing 3–0 to Braintree Town, ending their two-year stay in the league. FC Halifax Town's 1–1 draw against Macclesfield Town was not enough to save them after Guiseley's 4–3 win over Torquay United, ending their three-year stay in the league. Grimsby Town were promoted back to the Football League after beating Forest Green Rovers 3–1 in the 2015–16 National League playoff final. Team changes To National League Promoted from National League North * Solihull Moors * North Ferriby United Promoted from National League South * Sutton United * Maidstone United Relegated from League Two * Dagenham & Redbridge * York City From National League Relegated to National League North * FC Halifax Town * Altrincham * Kidderminster Harriers Relegated to National League South * Welling United Promoted to League Two * Cheltenham Town * Grimsby Town Stadia and locations Managerial changes League table Play-offs Results Top scorers National League North Team changes To National League North '''Promoted from Northern Premier League' * Darlington 1883 * Salford City Relegated from National League * FC Halifax Town * Altrincham * Kidderminster Harriers From National League North Relegated to Northern Premier League * Corby Town * Hednesford Town Relegated to Isthmian League * Lowestoft Town Promoted to National League * Solihull Moors * North Ferriby United Stadia and locations League table Results National League South Team changes To National League South Promoted from Isthmian League * Hampton & Richmond Borough * East Thurrock United Promoted from Southern Football League * Poole Town * Hungerford Town Relegated from National League * Welling United From National League South Relegated to Isthmian League * Havant & Waterlooville Relegated to Southern Football League * Hayes & Yeading United * Basingstoke Town Promoted to National League * Sutton United * Maidstone United Stadia and locations League table Results Category:National League (English football) seasons 5 Category:2016–17 National League Eng